


Seeing Red

by VulgarSequins



Series: Devoted to only you [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Blow Jobs, Bottom Rick, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Insecure Rick, Jealous Daryl, Jealous Rick, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rough Sex, Spoilers, Submissive Rick, Top Daryl, Weapons Kink, dominate Daryl, implied Rick Grimes/Jessie, machete sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarSequins/pseuds/VulgarSequins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word gets back to Daryl that Rick has kissed Jessie. Daryl confronts Rick, and they have a fight. Then Daryl sets Rick straight on who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a new babe to the fandom, so I had to speed catch up on S6. The first kiss of Rick and Jessie was "eh" but the big kiss they had was more, "Holy shit what the fuck are you doing, Grimes?" That being said, still so excited for the season to start up again. Gimme pissed off Daryl and Rick reuniting. [and fucking].
> 
> Kinda Jessie bashing, maybe? I don't think it's too bad. Understand this is Daryl's man we are talking about, so he is speaking with anger. Part of the Genuflect universe, but can be read alone. 
> 
> Happy early Valentine's/Walking Dead day!! My best friend and I are spending the entire day together so I may not be able to post a chapter of Genuflect [I'm so so sorry!], but I wanted to post something to make up for it. I wanted a Valentine fic, so I don't know how it turned in to this. Thanks to my beta finalomen, and my cheerleader, zombae. Lemme know what you kids think!

Daryl was making his way down the streets of his new “home” to the building that his family stayed in. Alexandria didn’t feel right to him. These people were weak and lived in a sweet daydream. If money was something that was still a vital currency in this world, he would bet everything he ever had that a lot of the Alexandrian’s had never killed a walker, let alone the living.

Aaron and Eric seemed like nice enough guys; hell, they didn’t even comment on his horrible table manners tonight. Some habits just refuse to die. Daryl couldn’t help getting pissed though at the notion that the couple were ostracized in some manner of the community all because they loved each other and liked dick. That fact sat uncomfortably in this stomach, his mind already throwing flags about his own situation with Rick.

He and Rick had been together since Greene’s farm, way back when this world started throwing dead people at them. Rick was still a married man and husband, while Daryl was still just some untrustworthy redneck that was useful because he could hunt and fight. A secret smile quirked the side of his lips, most of it hidden by his long shaggy hair, when he thought of the first time he touched Rick in the church. Things between them just snowballed from there and now they were where they were. Daryl would die for the man and his children; fuck, Judith and Carl were just as much Daryl’s children as they were Rick’s.

Now with the undertones and hints Aaron tossed to Daryl to juggle, he didn’t feel comfortable with these people. Their own family knew about Rick and Daryl’s relationship, not a single one of them batting an eye when they were caught frantically kissing in the woods when all were reunited after Terminus.

These people though… Guess ignorance and bigotry survived the apocalypse as well.

“Have fun at your friends’ house?”

Daryl could count, with one hand, how many people could get the jump on him, and God dammit Michonne fell in that category. Daryl looked up at her from the yard. Her arms were crossed over her chest and the moon was highlighting her skin. Daryl would picture the goddess Diana, if she was real, looking just like Michonne in this moment. All she needed was his bow and her katana. She had a mischievous grin on her face and he knew there was trouble. Michonne only smirked that way when there was shit for her to stir.

“Just had s’pgetti,” Daryl grunted out as he ascended a few steps to the dark goddess. He grabbed his smokes and pulled out a crumpled cigarette. He would have to check this place out to see if maybe one of these sad sacks had better, unbroken, cigarettes. “Was pretty good. How was the party? Yer all dolled up.”

“This, is not dolled up,” Michonne watched Daryl put the stick to his mouth and light it. Her midnight eyes studying him. “This is just being casual. Rick on the other hand…”

Daryl’s steel eyes flicked up to her at the mention of Rick. He hadn’t seen the man or any of his family getting ready for the stupid welcome party on account that he really didn’t feel like going. He hoped Michonne ignored that he had actually showered and was wearing his best black shirt and somewhat non-ripped jeans.

“Not to mention yourself.”

Of course she would notice.

“Rick dressed up for that shit?” Daryl directed the conversation away from himself. He still got embarrassed when Rick would compliment him with kind words on his physical appearance; though he would never admit to this.

“Sure did,” Michonne hummed and leaned back against the porch column. “He looks really good all clean cut like that. Kind of miss the grizzly look though, that’s all I’m used to. Think he was trying to impress someone.”

“Yeah, mentioned somethin’ ‘bout Deanna,” Daryl grunted and inhaled deeply, smoke drifting out in soft tendrils out past his thin lips when he exhaled. “Wantin’ to make an impression or some shit.”

“Oh I’m pretty sure he made an impression lookin’ like that,” The mischief and teasing from earlier started to dissipate from her tone.. “But he doesn’t need to impress Deanna. Don’t know why he would need to impress a stylist though.”

“The fuck are you talkin’ ‘bout?” Daryl hadn’t realized he sucked his cigarette down to the filter until he felt the burn on his fingers. He tossed the butt down and crushed it with his boot, looking back up at Michonne. Her eyes were watching him, taking note of his tense shoulders and pure confusion. She realized he didn’t know what he was talking about.

“As far as I, and you, know, Rick and you are together, right?” She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. Daryl was pretty sure the pit in his stomach was about to swallow him from the inside out. He nodded sharply. “Caught him kissing Jessie at the party-”

“He did what?” Daryl saw red. His brows furrowed and his lip curled, his hands were in tight fists at his sides. Rage and hurt swam freely through his veins and he started to shake. “Yer sure? Ya saw?”

All Michonne could do was nod her head, her own stance taking on a defensive one when she could see Daryl’s body taut with anger. Daryl walked off the steps and Michonne called to him, but all he did was pace back and forth, taking deep breaths and mumbling curses to his lover. 

_What was he fuckin’ thinkin’? Why did he do that? Was he done with me or somethin’? Bastard gets in some fuckin’ make believe world and don’t need me no more?_

“Daryl-”

“Where the fuck is he?” Daryl growled out. His hands were itching for his crossbow. He knew Merle would be laughing in his grave if he could see him like this. Hell, he probably was rolling laughing at the sight of his brother in a lover’s rage. Daryl knew Merle would be chanting “Jerry Jerry Jerry!”. That was one of his favorite shows, but right now Daryl couldn’t smile or laugh at the fond memory of his brother. Right now, he needed to find Rick and find out what the fuck his lover had gotten himself in to.

“He’s upstairs in your room,” Michonne motioned up. “He came home with us. Think he went and put Judith to sleep in Carl’s room-”

“I’mma kill ‘im,” Daryl stormed past her, his boots making a loud thundering noise he often teased Rick about his own making when they would go on hunts.

“Daryl,” Michonne’s grip was firm on his bicep. “Don’t do anything you’ll regret. Think smart. Talk, okay?”

“Yeah, ‘m gonna talk to ‘m all right."

Daryl was fuming on his way up the staircase. His mind was racing with reasons why Rick had done what he done. He briefly thought that maybe Michonne was lying to him or making the whole thing up, but she had no reason to do that and Michonne wasn’t the type of person to do that. They were all family. So it had to be Rick’s own fuck up.

It took every bit of self control Daryl possessed to not fling their bedroom door open. The real reason he didn’t do it anyway was because Michonne had mentioned that Rick had Judith earlier, so for all he knew their baby girl was staying with them tonight. Well, with Rick. He had no intention of being in the room with Rick tonight, no matter what direction this conversation went.  He almost bolted when his eyes met Rick’s, the other man slipping on a clean shirt for bed.  

“Hey. You look nice,” Rick smiled as he made his way to Daryl, his bare feet still loud on the wood floor. “Where were you? You weren’t at the party-”

“Like ya’d fucking notice,” Daryl growled low in his throat. “Heard ya were too busy having a good time.”

“What?” Rick’s brows furrowed in confusion and he stopped where he stood, the short distance between them felt like miles. “What are you-”

“Must think ‘m real fuckin’ stupid, Rick,” Daryl knew his voice was starting to slur in his heavy southern drawl. It always did when he was pissed. “Michonne told me what ya did. Saw ya fuckin’ kissin’ that supercut whore-”

“Daryl-” Rick’s face paled at Daryl’s accusation, his eyes wide. He had been reaching out for Daryl’s arm but stopped the moment Daryl spit out the last of his words, pulling back his hand. “Daryl, I’m sorry. I didn’t-”

“What? Ain’t mean ta shove yer tongue in her mouth?” Daryl’s voice started to grow louder in the quiet house. He knew Carl, Carol, and Michonne would hear them. He just hoped he wouldn’t wake Judith or their family next door. “Yer lucky I was over at Aaron-”

“That’s where you were?” Rick’s look of panic was replaced with his own irritation. “You were over there instead of with us at the party?”

“Like it fuckin’ matters!” Daryl bellowed. “Ya ain’t even notice I was gone! Could’a done me a fuckin’ favor and tell me ya didn’ love me no more!”

“What? No-”

“Fuck ya, Rick!”

Daryl completely forgot that he was being quiet for Judith when he slammed the bedroom door shut behind him. The walls shook with the force of it, and he was surprised the front door’s glass didn’t shatter when he slammed that one shut as well. 

* * *

Daryl had avoided the house that kept his family safe. He had long ago admitted to himself that he loved the people he traveled with. They were his family and he would fight to the death for them, came close to dying trying to protect them. Unfortunately he couldn’t protect some of their fallen family members, and each death broke a piece of his soul. 

He was still very angry at Rick for the other night, and because of their argument, Daryl tacked on to his list of “why Rick can go fuck himself” that he was the reason he wasn’t staying at home with his family. He missed wrestling Carl and tucking Judith to bed. He missed Carol’s teasing and missed how Michonne would scratch at his scalp when he would fall asleep on the porch, like he didn’t notice she was doing it.

Even though he missed Carol, and her cooking, he couldn’t stand to look at her. He knew she was watching him, trying to figure out why he was avoiding the other man walking in front of them. 

Rick, Carol, and Daryl had left Alexandria again to discuss its residents and the weapon situation again. He understood why Rick and Carol wanted the guns in their possession, that part he did listen to when Rick spoke, but he was starting to care less and less about protecting Alexandria, or more of taking it over if shit hit the fan. 

He honestly didn’t think he would be staying much longer anyway.

“You go on ahead, Carol. Daryl and I got some things to discuss.”

Rick’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked sharply at him.

“We ain’t got nothing to discuss,” Daryl bit off and was planning to rip the gates open himself if Rick thought he would be talking to him about what his lover, ( _ex lover?_ ) had done at the party. To try and justify it. 

However, Carol blocked him. 

“Come on now, Pookie,” Carol smiled sweetly at him. That was never good. “I think you two need to work out some aggression.” She reached up to pat Daryl’s cheek, her other hand tucking something into his vest’s inner pocket before making her way to the opened gate. He reached into his vest and could feel a small bottle and what he knew was a condom wrapper.

_You gotta be fuckin’ kiddin’._

“Daryl,” Rick’s voice was quiet but hopeful. Daryl only tensed and spun on his heel, storming past him. 

“Come on. Ya ain’t gonna leave me alone if I tell ya to fuck off again,” Daryl grunted and kept walking through the woods, looking for any sort of threat that may take them off guard. He could hear Rick following behind him and took note that the other man was trying to be quiet. His chest ached a little at that.

When they returned to the unofficial meeting spot Rick had taken Carol and himself to multiple times now, Daryl turned to look back at Rick, crossbow slung over his shoulder and arms crossed. He knew he must look ridiculous, like an angry housewife waiting for an explanation, but there was no one there to see him like this and he certainly didn’t care. Rick stopped in front of Daryl, giving him enough space and room in case the other decided to start throwing fists. It had never gotten to that point, but Lord knows Daryl’s come close to throttling Rick with his frustration. 

“Well come on now, say what ya gotta say,” Daryl barked. His eyes narrowed and he could feel his heart race.

“Daryl, I’m really sorry about what happened,” Rick started, rubbing the back of his neck. He tried to keep eye contact but his shame was keeping him from doing so. “It didn’t- It don’t mean anything. I swear-”

“Then why the fuck ya do it?”

“I… I was just lonely and furstrated with you-”

“With me?!” Daryl’s arms were uncrossed in a flash and he was in Rick’s face the next second. “Ya gonna try to pin this shit on me, Rick? How in the hell does ya kissin’ some woman have to do with me-”

“You keep avoiding me and the house!” Rick shouted back, his own anger flaring. “You haven’t even slept in the damn bed with me-”

“That ain’t give you free pass to hop on some other woman-”

“You’re always off doing God knows what-”

“If ya would fuckin’ ask me-”

“For all I know you’re fuckin’ Aaron!”

The eerie silence that fell over the woods was thick with tension and Daryl’s head grew light at Rick’s fear. The man in front of him was breathing heavily, his eyes unwavering now and sharp. Daryl furrowed his brows and tilted his head, disbelief lacing his voice.

“Ya really think I would do that?” He stepped closer to Rick, watching him straighten his spine. “Aaron is with Eric. He’s not even really my type, Rick. ‘sides, those two are so in love it’s disgustin’.”

“Didn’t stop Lori.”

There it was. Daryl wondered if this issue would come up again. It did once when Martinez and himself had met and bonded like a couple of guys would at work, but Rick was in a bad headspace with the Governor breathing down his neck and killing their people, that Rick didn’t see it for what it was; just guy talk. Daryl thought he had put Rick’s worries to rest, but here they were again. 

What Lori and Shane did to Rick when he was in his coma, and before, really put a stain on his heart in trusting people; Daryl in particular. Daryl thought he had shown Rick that this idiot of a man standing in front of him was all he wanted in this world.

“Rick, I’m not Lori or Shane.”

“I know,” Rick’s eyes lowered to the ground, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. “I know ya ain’t. I just… Shit Daryl, I don’t want to lose ya and I thought I was and I just…”

“Hey, Darlin’, ya ain’t gonna lose me,” Daryl closed the distance between them, lifting Rick’s chin up to look at the other man. “I ain’t lost to begin with. Ain’t lookin’ at anyone but you. I gotta know though, am I losin’ ya…?”

“What?” Rick frowned and shook his head. “No! No, Daryl!”

“Then why’s Michonne gotta tell me ya kissed that girl?”

“Because I… Well, I thought you’d be at the party and…” Rick trailed off and looked away, a flush creeping up his neck from shame. Daryl narrowed his eyes and studied him before furrowing his brows when he realized what Rick was getting at. 

He was just as bad a shit starter as Michonne. 

“Ya tried makin’ me jealous, Grimes? Since ya were jealous yerself? Thinkin’ I was puttin' my dick where it don’t belong?”

Rick swallowed at the name change and shuddered. Daryl was still finding out new things about his lover even after all this time. The little jealous shit.

“Yeah,” Rick bit his lip and shook his head, admonishing himself. “And it was fuckin’ stupid to do. It’s not worth it if that means losin’ you. You are so mad at me and I-” Rick was so taken by surprise that Daryl didn’t have to use much strength to force the other man down on his knees. 

“Ya need somethin’ shoved down yer throat?” Daryl narrowed his eyes down at Rick, deft fingers already working his pants open. Rick’s sky colored eyes dilated and grew dark watching the fingers in front of his face. He licked his plush lips and nodded, reaching up to help Daryl pull his cock out, but his hands were pushed away. “Don’t think so. Ya don’t get to do what ya want. Ya been bad, Grimes. This ain’t for ya.”

Rick’s bottom lip pouted ever so slightly and Daryl just wanted to paint it white. Something inside his brain went primal and he wanted to mark Rick as his, parade him around Alexandria with his come covering Rick’s face; show that bitch that Rick was his and his alone. He ain’t the sharing type. He would fight anyone that thought of taking this from him; taking his Rick from him.

However, he had other things planned.

“Open wide, Grimes,” Daryl tugged hastily on his heavy cock, growing hard in one hand while the other tugged on Rick’s curls. “This the only way ya get my cock today. Teach ya a lesson.”

“You’re not gonna fuck me?” Rick licked his bottom lip and gasped when Daryl pulled on his hair once more. His mouth fell open with a soft noise and Daryl took that moment to push his hardened cock halfway past soft lips.

“Not with my cock, nah,” Daryl moaned, rolling his hips against Rick’s face. His dirty hand still held on to Rick’s shortened locks to keep him in place, his dick still only halfway breaching his mouth. Oh, but how Rick looked pretty with his lips already stretched tight around his thick girth. “Gonna, ah, still fuck ya, but not how ya want. Now, loosen up fer me, Darlin’. I’m fuckin’ that throat of yers.”

Rick let out a moan at Daryl’s words, his bright blue eyes rolling back and hiding behind long lashes. Daryl’s free hand cupped Rick’s jaw, pushing a thumb at the hinge and forcing him to open wider. When he felt Rick relaxing, he thrust his hips against Rick’s mouth, feeling his cock engulfed in wet, soft, heat. 

Daryl was still watching Rick take him in when the older man made a choking noise. Rick’s eyes started watering, making the blue orbs brighter than normal and Daryl eased back to let him catch his breath. Rick’s nostrils flared trying to get as much air as he could inside his lungs. Daryl pulled out of his mouth, his cock soaked from Rick’s spit and a trail of it still connecting the head of his dick to Rick’s lips.

“Ya okay, Darlin?” Daryl tilted his head, his hand still cupping Rick’s jaw and stroking softly. Rick nodded and licked his lips, his hands going to Daryl’s hips and grabbing hold. He tried pulling Daryl back to his face, nuzzling his cock and smearing a mixture of spit and precome across his face.

“Yes. Fuck, yes,” Rick gasped. “Please, Daryl, please fuck my mouth. I wanna choke on it. Fuck you’re so big.” Daryl smirked and yanked Rick’s hair again, forcing the man to tilt his head back. His eyes were still glassy, but Daryl couldn’t ever deny Rick when he got this way. Daryl moaned when he slid back into Rick’s hot mouth, holding Rick’s face in place still while he started rolling his hips in deep, the tip of his length hitting the back of Rick’s throat each thrust in.

“Christ, Rick,” Daryl grunted, his eyes honed in on Rick’s face. He watched his lover’s expression and body language carefully. Daryl loved when Rick let him get rough, he knew Rick enjoyed it just as much if not more, but he never wanted to hurt or scare Rick. They both had an understanding of their relationship and what there were to each other; inside their bed and out. 

Tears started to well up in Rick’s eyes, his lashes sticking together as he sobbed around Daryl’s thick cock. Daryl moaned loud at the image, burning it in his memories for times he may need to rub one out later. Rick was beautiful like this and Daryl knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer with the way Rick was swallowing around his cock.

“That’s it Darlin’,” Daryl gasped. His hips started moving faster against Rick’s face, his balls slapping against the older man’s chin with each motion. He could feel the heat between his legs coil up tighter and tighter. “Take it all. Ya love my cock, don’t ya? Can’t get enough. My fuckin’ jealous cock slut-”

The vibration from Rick’s loud moan is the final push that sent Daryl over. His hips stuttered against Rick’s jaw before he shoved as deep as Rick’s mouth and throat would let him when he came; his hot come pouring down Rick’s throat while some managed to spill out from behind his lips. Tears fell down Rick’s cheeks as he swallowed all he could of Daryl’s come, pulling away suddenly when he had to cough and try to gain his breath again. Daryl didn’t mind. He liked watching Rick make a bigger mess of his face when his cock would slide out of his mouth and smear more of his come and Rick’s spit across his skin. 

“Ya okay, Grimes?” Daryl cooed while he petted the other man’s hair. Rick was gasping when he looked up at Daryl, his face flushed all pretty. The older man nodded, licking his lips clean of Daryl. Rick started to stand but wobbled slightly, his legs having fallen asleep while they were tucked under himself.

“Please Daryl,” Rick’s voice was ruined and soft. “Please let me come… I know I fucked up, but please. You can get hard again, I know you can.”

Rick’s face was nuzzling against Daryl’s sweaty neck, his tongue lapping at beads of sweat and dirt that seemed to never leave Daryl’s body no matter how much the other man scrubbed and showered. His body rocked against Daryl’s, trying to get off on just the friction if need be. 

“Already told ya, Rick,” Daryl’s heavy hands stopped Rick’s hips and he stepped away from his desperate lover. “I’m not fuckin’ ya like ya want. Now stand in front of that tree ’n drop yer pants fer me. Show me yer pretty ass.”

Rick swallowed and nodded, his bow legs carrying him a few feet to the tree Daryl had ordered him to. The sound of his belt clanking open and holster hitting the ground carried over the deft sound of Daryl’s feet shifting towards Rick. Daryl tucked himself back in to his pants while he traveled, moaning in appreciation of Rick leaning forward, sticking his ass out for Daryl. 

It had been a while since they had a chance to do anything like this. He didn’t realize how much he had missed it and it dawned on him then that Rick was right. By avoiding Alexandria, he had been avoiding Rick and neglecting his gorgeous lover. 

_Well now it’s time to wreck him… Remind him who he belongs to. Who worships him._

Daryl crowded up behind Rick, laying soft kisses against the back of his neck and ear while his fingers rubbed down between Rick’s cheeks, just teasing of his twitching hole.

“Ya been touching yerself, Grimes?” Daryl’s voice was low and scratchy. “Puttin’ yer greedy fingers in yer ass? Don’t lie-“

“Yes,” Rick gasped and rocked back on his heels, trying to get those wonderfully thick fingers inside but Daryl’s hand was no longer there. “Daryl?”

“Ya gotta be patient, or ya don’t get ‘em,” Daryl bit onto Rick’s earlobe and tugged while he fished out the small bottle of lube Carol had blessed him with. He would have to get her flowers or something. Maybe steal some from that nosey asshat down the road. Paul, Pat, Pete? Whoever the hell that Jessie woman was married to.

Rick let out a soft whine and rested his head on his hands against the tree. Daryl loved when Rick got this desperate for his touch. He had never experienced want like this, want for him, before Rick. Now, he couldn’t get enough and never wanted to lose that. 

“Come on, come on,” Rick begged when he heard the bottle cap snap open and shuddered when he felt the slick drip down his cleft and coat his hole. Then it was Daryl’s teasing fingers applying pressure but not enough.

“How many?”

“Daryl, just fucking do-“

“How many ya been putting in, Darlin’?”

“Fuck!” Rick grit his teeth. He was going to come from just being turned on if Daryl didn’t get this show on the road. “T-Three. I have been putting-ah!”

Daryl suddenly had two of his fingers knuckle deep inside the newly appointed constable. He gave Rick a moment to adjust before he started to pump the digits in and out, eyes watching his skin disappear into Rick’s body; keeping in tune to how Rick was handling the intrusion. Rick was moaning and rocking back on to Daryl’s fingers, babbling for more. Two fingers became three. and soon enough Rick was begging for Daryl’s cock. Now, Daryl liked to pride himself on self control, but he was about to let Rick have his way.

Then Daryl heard groaning that was not coming from his lover’s wanton mouth. His fingers were soaked when they slide out of Rick, and the slick almost caused him to drop Rick’s red handled machete when he grabbed for it. Daryl turned and swung at the dead, half decayed corpse of a woman that was stumbling towards their private moment. The machete made easy work of her skull, lodging itself hallway through her brain.

“Shit!” Rick shouted, still out of breath, and stumbled himself when he bent further down to pull his pants up. His rock hard cock swung between his legs as he tried to tug the fabric up his sweating legs. Daryl yanked the machete out of its corpse sheath and looked around for any other intruders, thankful to not see any. He turned his attention back to Rick who was wincing as he tried tucking his hard on in his jeans.

“Hey!” Daryl stomped up to the other man. “Did I say put yer pants back on, Grimes? The fuck ya think yer doing?”

“I-“ Rick froze and looked around the woods before turning a confused look at Daryl. “Daryl, you almost got bit because we’re fuckin’ around out here. It’s not safe. We can do this at home-“

“This is home and ya know it. I’m gonna keep ya safe,” Daryl growled and took his red rag out of his pocket, wiping what little gore he managed down the blade. Then the idea hit him. This filthy, erotic, crazy idea that ignited a sick fire in his groin. “Take yer pants back off.”

“But Daryl…”

“Ya trust me, don’t ya?”

Rick’s cool blue eyes bore in to Daryl’s before he eventually nodded, pushing his pants back down. Daryl was thankful his cock hadn’t softened too much, not that he would mind finger fucking Rick again. It was one of his favorite things to do with his hands. Rick’s eyes lit up when Daryl reached in to his vest again to pull out the condom he didn’t think he would even use today; at least not out here.

“Don’t get excited,” Daryl couldn’t help but feel a little guilty at Rick’s disappointed frown. “Not using it on me… Using it on this.”

That caught Rick’s attention and his eyes went from ecstatic to disappointed, to nervous. He looked between Daryl and the machete that was still in Daryl’s hand. He had wrapped the part of the blade closest to the handle in the rag so he could grip it without fear of cutting open his hand. Daryl watched Rick and spoke softly as if trying to calm a scared animal.

“Gonna use the condom on the handle,” Daryl started. “Wanna fuck ya with it. Not gonna hurt ya, but if ya don’t want it, ya tell me now. I won’t be mad-“

“Do it.”

Rick’s breathing had picked up in anticipation; dangerous, kinky thrill rushing through his veins. He turned his back to Daryl, resting his hands on the tree again and pushed his backside out. Daryl couldn’t believe his luck in having Rick in his life; as his. 

Daryl’s teeth tripped open the condom wrapper while he crowded up behind Rick again. He bent down to grab the machete’s sheath and slipped the blade back in to its holder. He didn’t want to take any chances on really fucking up his hand, but more so, avoid hurting Rick in anyway. They had many kinks, but Daryl only wanted to do them if they were really safe for his lover. 

Rick’s nails dug into the bark of the tree in anticipation, hearing Daryl shift behind him only drove his nerves wild. The loud snap of the lube cap had his thighs shaking. He bit back a moan in the meat of his bicep when the cool liquid dropped onto his asshole once more. Daryl was generous in the amount he poured on Rick’s body and the handle of the machete, not caring if he had to use the whole bottle. It wouldn’t be a waste if it kept Rick comfortable and wanting of this.

“Ya trust me, Baby?” Daryl cooed in Rick’s ear, rubbing the blunt tip of the handle against Rick’s twitching hole. “Not really bigger than me, just different shape.”

“Yeah,” Rick turned his head just enough to look at Daryl better. “Trust you.”

Daryl closed the distance between their mouths, kissing Rick sweetly as he pushed the handle inside Rick’s body. He was met with some resistance, but the over abundance of lube made it possible. Daryl swallowed up the moan that was ripped from Rick’s throat. He adjusted his hand on the cover of the machete blade, wiggling the handle inside Rick’s body in search for his prostate while giving Rick a chance to adjust to the unusual shape inside him. 

“Fuck, Darlin’,” Daryl whispered in awe, kissing along Rick’s ear. “Ya take everything I give ya. Ya got me turned on again. Yer so good. Ya don’t hesitate using our word if ya need to stop, ya understand?”

Rick nodded and pushed his hips back against the unconventional toy inside his ass, moaning Daryl’s name in desperation. He was being so good, Daryl figured he should reward him with forgiveness and an orgasm. 

Daryl was relentless in fucking Rick with the man’s own machete. He had seen Rick kill many of the dead, and even the living with his favorite blade and now he was fucking him with it. Rick’s cries and moans were frantic and needy. At one particularly good shove, Rick’s body went rigid and tense. Daryl knew he found his spot and didn’t let up with the assault on his prostate. 

Sweat had Rick’s shirt sticking to his back, making the fabric almost transparent. Lube was running down between Rick’s thighs and Daryl gathered what he could with his free hand before reaching around to take hold of Rick’s stiff, leaking cock. Rick’s tone was hopeful when he started begging Daryl to let him come.

“I got ya, Darlin’,” Daryl whispered in Rick’s ear, squeezing his fist around the head of Rick’s cock, grinding the tip of the machete against Rick’s bundle of nerves. “But if I hear ya pull shit like that again… Yer gonna be in deep shit, Grimes. Ya best hope I don’t catch ya being a bad boy. Now come for me, Darlin’. Only me.”

Rick’s shout echoed through the trees and Daryl was positive most of Alexandria heard it. He hoped they did, or at least Jessie did. Rick’s come painted Daryl’s hand and the bark of the tree in front of them. Rick was gasping for air, his legs weak and giving out of him. Daryl had to release his cock to hold him up against this chest, careful to pull the machete out of Rick with the condom still covering the handle. Rick and Daryl had to do a lot of things for each other in the name of lust and survival and digging out condoms from each other’s ass was not on that list. 

Rick leaned his head back on to Daryl’s shoulder, his eyes closed and mouth slack; the perfect picture of enraptured bliss. Daryl tossed the machete down and wrapped his other hand around Rick’s sweaty body, nuzzling and kissing what skin he could reach of his neck and shoulders. His ears listened for any more walkers that were disturbed by Rick’s ranting, but he was relaxed to not hear anything.

“That was amazing…” Daryl had to strain to hear Rick’s words. “Gotta fuck like that more… We have a house now.”

“Yeah,” Daryl grunted, kissing Rick’s ear. “Guess we do… Gonna stay ours, yeah? Don’t gotta worry about any homewreckin’ blondes comin’ over?”

“Only if I want angry jealous sex again,” Rick turned his head to smirk at Daryl, a glint of mischief in his eyes that reminded the hunter too much of Michonne’s look that night on the porch as if those two were in on a joke…

“Rick, I swear to God, ya fuckin’ no good-“

Lips crashing into lips cut Daryl’s rant midway through. Soon tongue joined in the intimate yet sweet meeting.

“Love only you, Daryl.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, my beta and cheerleader, when running this idea past them, jumped right on board with Daryl grabbing Rick's crotch and screaming, "THIS IS MINE. THIS IS WHERE MY BABIES COME FROM!" Name that reference!
> 
> Remember, I have a tumblr: vulgarsequins.tumblr.com. Lets be friends and talk about these husbands.
> 
> Unless this story has totally scarred you for life from ever speaking to me lol...


End file.
